


Unhappenings #J

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: This silly seduction had been done and done again, each time the same.





	Unhappenings #J

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the Unhappenings series is "Fairly unconnected, mostly a/u, and certainly falling into the realm of 'did not happen'. Of course."
> 
> Originally posted April 12, 2006.

Riza stepped into her apartment, over Black Hayate, and pulled off her jacket. Her uniform pants she left on, not really minding them as much in the growing heat of the year.

She heard a splash from the bathroom and should have instantly assumed such before even getting in the door.

This silly seduction had been done and done again, each time the same, a greeting of 'Hello, Hawkeye, I'm in your bath,' and an answering 'Hello, Ross, I noticed.'

Then there would be something about a lack of towels or missing soap or something ridiculous to break up the crazy seriousness of their days which would lead to one kiss and then others, finishing with Riza losing all of her clothing and the two of them ending up in bed, trying to keep the always-curious Black Hayate from joining them.

Yes, she knew how Ross' hands would move, over her nipples and probably commenting on their rosy color, then lower over a stomach Riza worked hard to keep from getting soft. And then lower, making no excuses for seeking out her clit and moving fingers fast against it.

Riza heard another splash and wondered if it would be more logical to dig out her harness now, along with a pair of nice military handcuffs.

Probably not - she hated trying to plan to be impulsive.

Pushing open the bathroom door, she grinned. "Ah, Ross, out of towels again?"


End file.
